I Think I'm in Love
by metro.max
Summary: Lily Evans intends to tell James Potter one of the most important things on her mind, but not until she plays with his mind first. [oneshot] [companion piece of 'She Thinks She's in Love']


**Disclaimer:** And all that jazz...

**Author's Notes: **Hello, all! The plot froggies were a'biting! . . . That sounded stupid. Anyway.

This is the companion piece of 'She Thinks She's in Love'. You don't need to read that one-shot beforehand, but I would be a very happy froggie if you did. ;) Rated T 'cos I wanted to. And the whole lap thing. :P

Read and review, my little munchers!

_Aliss_

**_

* * *

__I Think I'm in Love_**

"James, I…"

James lifts his head and meets my eyes. I feel my stomach give a bit of a flop. I realize I'm nervous.

"James," I begin again, "I need to talk."

At the beginning of our seventh year of Hogwarts, I realized something: this was our last year at Hogwarts. This might be my last year with James Potter.

I wasn't going to give it up that easily.

I opened up to James and made him my pillar of strength. I tell him everything and anything that is on my mind, my hopes, dreams, fears, faults… everything. I tell him the things I don't tell my best of girl friends.

I told him he was like a girl friend, only better. I knew he wouldn't judge me or ever think less of me, no matter what I did. And I've done some pretty crazy things in the past.

And I told him he was the one who would understand me best… and he does.

He nods to the space next to him on the Heads' couch and I sit. I begin wringing my hands, a nasty habit of mine whenever I'm nervous.

The silence drags out and he looks at me curiously.

"What's wrong, Lily?" he asks gently, taking both my hands in his. I push my fingers in between his and lace them together to calm my nerves, though I can't help noticing how good my hands feel in his, like they were made for each other….

I scoot a fraction of an inch closer to him and as if it was a natural reaction for him, he pulls me to sit in between his legs. I lean my head back and listen to the beating of his heart.

"James," I say quietly, "there's something I need to tell you."

He winds our arms around my waist and I can't suppress the shiver running through me.

"And what is that?" he asks patiently. He knows how patient he needs to be… and he is.

I halt my hands and clutch his. "I… I think I'm in love," I whisper.

I feel his body tense uncomfortably against mine. The silence is overwhelming as I hear him swallow behind me.

"Oh," he mutters stiffly. "Is that so?"

I nod against his chest as I hear his heart beating faster and faster. Grinning slightly to myself, I wrap his arm more securely around my waist, the feel of his skin against mine like intoxication. I turn my head up to his and try to read his eyes as he fights to keep them locked with mine.

"He's a really great guy, James," I say, my eyes wandering down to our clasped hands. I rub my thumb slowly but surely over his and I can tell that the contact is bothering him.

"If you love him, he must be the best guy on this earth," he manages to choke out. I can tell each word passing through his lips is troubling him.

I can't help but smile at his weak attempt to be happy for me. He can't help but smile back at me.

"He is, James," I say. "He's amazing."

I feel him shift under me uneasily as he focuses on my eyes. His body feels so right next to mine, but I drive the thought away guiltily.

"So…" he begins, and his voice cracks. I can practically feel the discomfort radiating off of him as he continues.

"What's the lucky bloke look like?"

I grin and say with a spot of cheek, "Well, he's got the prettiest eyes. Almost as pretty as mine."

"Because no one's eyes are as beautiful as Lily Evans'," he says, grinning, and I want to melt at his words.

"And his hair is so soft," I continue, surprised by my own daring as I run both my hands through his hair.

He looks just as, if not more, surprised than I am by my actions. I watch his Adam's apple rise and fall before he slowly raises a hand to my own hair. My head tingles at the contact as his fingers slide through, his hand pausing at my neck. I watch as his eyes land on my lips and he licks his own. I can feel his desire running through my veins.

"He's so wonderful, James," I quickly blurt out, saving myself. He gives a sigh, a hint of regret and disappointment obvious.

"I'm surprised it took me so long to realize it," I mutter, the blatancy of the statement infuriating.

"I'm sure he was worth the wait," he mumbles heavily.

His head rises as I say softly, "I haven't told him yet."

"You… haven't?" he repeats, the lightest traces of hope edged in his voice. "Why not?"

"Waiting for the right time, I suppose," I murmur, sliding my right hand into his trouser pocket slowly. He twitches with embarrassment.

"You're being very girlfriend-ish tonight," he mentions, tracing the outline of my hand with a finger.

I give as nonchalant a shrug as I can. "You'll get used to it," I reply, tracing small circles on his thigh and cuddling into him. I listen as his heart picks up speed.

"I…will?" he asks, his voice noticeably higher in pitch. I ignore the desire to giggle and nod against his chest. I hear him swallow as I close my eyes and sigh with satisfaction.

"I love you, James Potter," I finally admit, my voice muffled against him.

I hear his heart skip a full beat as he gives a small audible gasp.

I smile as he says softly in reply, "I love you too, Lily Evans."

**FIN.**


End file.
